KWFG-TV
KWFG-TV is an NBC owned-and-operated station that serves the Eloy/Casa Grande, Arizona market. It broadcasts on Channel 18. History KWFG signed on the air back on April 22nd, 1955 as Eloy/Casa Grande's second local television station, after KETY-TV and signed on as an affiliate of NBC, almost 2 years after KETY-TV signed on. In 2005, KWFG added NBC Weather Plus '', an over the air subchannel airing live weather information around the clock, to it's 18.2 subchannel. When ''NBC Weather Plus ''dissolved in late 2008, the subchannel was replaced with ''This TV, an over the air subchannel airing classic movies. In Late 2012, in order to replace the subchannels that most NBC affiliates have abandoned since the dismissal of NBC Weather Plus ''and ''NBC Plus , NBCUniversal launched Cozi TV, another over the air subchannel focusing on classic television shows from the NBC library. KWFG has been one of NBC's strongest affiliates in Arizona and has remained with NBC for over 60 years and was not affected by the fictional tv station realignment. Digital Television Newscast Titles * The Eloyland News Report (1955-1961) * The 10:00 Report (1961-1968) * Newscap 18 (1968-1973) * Action News (1973-1979) * NewsCenter 18 (1979-1982) * News 18 (1982-1988) * Eloy18 News (1988-1996) * NBC 18 News (1996-2016) * NBC Eloy News (2016-present) Newscast themes *NBC TV-Radio Newspulse - Fred Weinberg Productions, Inc. (1974-1976) *NBC Nightly News Theme - Henry Mancini (1976-1980) *Classical Gas - Telesound (1980-1985) *(7's) On Your Side - Gari Media (1985-1987) *The Great News Package - Gari Media (1989-1992) *We're 4 New York - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1992-1997) *NBC Stations - Edd Kalehoff Productions (1997-2004) *WNBC News - Rampage Music (2004-2011) *L.A. Groove - Groove Worx (2011-present) Voice Over History *"Live. Eloy's Choice for News. NBC18 News Right Now". (2007-2011) *none (2011-2013) *"NBC18 News Starts Now." (2013-2016) *"NBC Eloy News Starts Now" (2016-present) Station Slogans * The New Choice in Quality (1955-1957) * Now in Color and with More Fun (1957-1964) * Quality Programming and News for the People (1964-1978) * Watch That Team Work (1978-1983) * Hello Eloyland, Channel 18 Loves You (1983-1987) * Eloy's Biggest News Force (1987-1995) * On Your Side (1995-June 2000) * Eloy's Choice for News and Weather (June 2000-present) *Eloy18, Proud as a Peacock (1979-1981, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Our Pride is Showing (1981-1982, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *We're Eloy18, Just Watch Us Now (1982-1983, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Be There (1983-1984, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, Let's All Be There (1984-1986, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to Eloy18 (1986-1987, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come on Home to Eloy18 (1987-1988, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Come Home to the Best, Only on Eloy18 (1988-1990, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *Eloy18, The Place to Be! (1990-1992, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's a Whole New Eloy18 (1992-1993, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Stars are Back on Eloy18 (1993-1994, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *It's Eloy18 (1994-1995, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *The Year to Be on Eloy18 (1995-1996, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *NBC 18, More Colorful (2009-2016, localized version of NBC ad campaign) *NBC Eloy, More Colorful (2016-present; localized version of NBC ad campaign) Programming Schedule Programming Schedule from 1992-1993 Logos KWFG ID 1976.png|KWFG Station ID from 1976 KWFG 1970s 18 logo.png|KWFG logo from 1978-1991 KWFG 1979 ID.png|KWFG logo from 1979 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock campaign KWFG ID 1980 PAAPP.png|KWFG logo from 1980 promoting NBC's Proud as a Peacock Series 2 campaign KWFG 1981 ID.png|KWFG "Our Pride is Showing" logo from 1981 KWFG ID 1982.png|KWFG logo from 1982 promoting NBC's Just Watch Us Now campaign KWFG 1983.png|KWFG "Be There" logo from 1983 KWFG_1986_slide.png|KWFG logo from 1986; promoting NBC's Come Home to NBC campaign (Part 1) KWFG ID 1986.png|KWFG "Come Home to TV-18" ID from 1986 KWFG ID bumper from 1986.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1986 taken from the TV movie Kate's Secret KWFG ID bumper from 1986 2.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1986 #2 taken from Another World KWFG-TV ID 1987.png|KWFG Logo from 1987; promoting NBC's Come on Home to NBC campaign KWFG ID bumper 1987.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1987 taken from Amen KWFG ID bumper 1989.png|KWFG ID bumper from 1989 taken from The Golden Girls KWFG logo 1991.png|KWFG logo from 1991-1995 KWFG 1991 eloy 18.png|KWFG's "Eloy18 News" logo from 1991-1995 KWFG 1992 ID.png|KWFG logo from 1992 promoting NBC's It's a Whole New NBC campaign KWFG 1993.png|KWFG logo from 1993 promoting NBC's The Stars are Back campaign KWFG ID bumper 1993.png|KWFG-TV ID bumper from 1993 taken from Nurses KWFG-TV ID 1994.png|KWFG logo from 1994 promoting NBC's It's NBC campaign KWFG logo 1995.png|KWFG logo from 1995 promoting NBC's The Year to Be on NBC campaign kwfgn.png|KWFG logo from 1995-2002 kwfgo.png|KWFG Logo (2002-2011) kwfg2003.png|KWFG-TV ID bumper from May 2003 for the Montel Williams Show. KWFG-TV current logo.png|KWFG logo from 2011-2015 KWFG18APP.png|KWFG Android/iOS App logo News/Station Presentation Current On-Air Staff Vince Granthem - News Director Anchors *Nora Tanders - anchor; weekday mornings "Today in Eloy" and "NBC Eloy Lunchtime News" *Kelly Montgomery - anchor; weekday mornings "Today in Eloy" and "NBC Eloy Lunchtime News" *Dean Sanders - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Colette Anaya - anchor; weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Roberto Lopez - anchor; weekend evenings NBC Eloy PinPoint Weather Meteorologists *Melissa Earley - meteorologist; weekday mornings "Today in Eloy" and "NBC Eloy Lunchtime News" *Chris Kellerson - chief meteorologist (AMS Seal of Approval); weeknights at 5, 6, and 10 *Jared Angelico - meteorologist; weekend evenings NBC Eloy Sportsdesk Team *Raphael Eldredge - sports director; weeknights at 6 and 10 *Pauly Bert - sports reporter; weekend evenings; also weeknight reporter (see below) Current On-Air Reporters *Paul Hart - general assignment reporter *Amy Brannon - general assignment reporter *Jennifer McConell - general assignment reporter *Christina Luft - general assignment reporter *Nicholle Meredith - general assignment reporter *Lang Strickland - general assignment reporter *Eduardo Wintersburg - general assignment reporter *Christa Richfield - general assignment reporter *Nate Antoni - general assignment reporter *Nigel Hugo - general assignment reporter *Daisy Spears - general assignment reporter *Peter Conant - general assignment reporter *Ashley Simms - general assignment reporter *Cory Somerset - general assignment reporter Category:NBC affiliated stations Category:Channel 18 Category:Eloy Category:Casa Grande Category:Arizona Category:NBCUniversal Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Casa Grande, AZ Category:NBC-owned Stations